Alvin and Brittany's Love Story
by Sparrow9642
Summary: A fiction love story of how two chipmunks fell in love and developed a everlasting bond that would never be broken. Please leave reviews! Enjoy!
1. Accidental Love

It was any other ordinary day for Alvin and his brothers. The alarm was ringing the same time it did everyday; 7:30 A.M. Alvin was struggling to get up, so Simon had to drag him out. Alvin grunted and tried to refuse, but Simon's strength was greater then Alvin's, so he couldn't escape Simon's grasp.

"Just let me sleep, Simon! I was up late doing homework that I didn't want to do."

"It's not my fault that you slack to get your work done at school. Now, quit acting like a baby and go freshen up."

"What if I don't?!"

"I'll get Dave. Would you rather like to face him over me?"

"No! I'll get ready!" Alvin ran to the bathroom, while Simon stood laughing with his arms crossed.

"Works every time." With no other word, Simon rushed to the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen, Simon met up with Theodore and joined him at breakfast which was toaster waffles. Simon ate his plate quickly with Theodore, who was chomping down his breakfast. "That's enough Theodore. Despite his attitude, we have to save some for Alvin."

"Oh. Sorry, Simon."

"It's okay, Theodore." At that moment, Alvin jumped up, onto the table.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, Alvin. Seriously, you need to stop acting so immature."

"Don't you know me by now, Simon? It's just who I am, okay. Don't go criticizing me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying... Suddenly, Dave walked into the room.

"What are you arguing about now?"

"Sorry, Dave. It's just Alvin. He was acting like a baby this morning, so I had to drag him out of bed."

Dave looked over at Alvin who had a fake smile of innocence on his face.

"Alvin, you need to stop acting so immature."

"Dave, I was up until midnight doing homework."

"That's no excuse. If you'd get your work done in school, you wouldn't have to worry about doing it all at home."

"I try to, but I can't work as fast as the other students."

"One more mishap like this, I'll have the coach take you off the football team!"

"Okay! I'll try harder! I promise!"

"That's good to hear. Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"Okay, Dave, and sorry about all the trouble I caused this morning, Simon."

"It's okay, Alvin."

Alvin said nothing else and ate his breakfast.

Dave dropped Alvin and his brothers off at school then took off back home. Alvin and his brothers walked up to the school's front doors, and opened them. The hallways were hectic, as always, so it took Alvin and his brothers to get to their lockers. Once they got to their lockers, Simon and Theodore were able to get their's open, but Alvin was struggling with his locker.

"Stupid locker. Jammed again."

"You're just tired, Alvin. Here. I'll open it, just like I have multiple times before." Simon opened the locker with no problems. "Now, get your things and get to your class."

"Okay." Simon and Theodore walked off to their classes, so Alvin grabbed his requirements from his locker, and shut it. As he turned to walk to class, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch... Alvin dropped his things and looked down to see a female chipmunk dressed in a pink outfit. His heart dropped at the sight of the chipmunk, and started to feel funny. He came to his senses and helped the chipmunk up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I should've moved further away from the lockers."

"You must be new here, because I've never seen you before."

"Me and my sisters just transferred here."

"Sorry your first day started off like this. Oh and my name's Alvin by the way."

"No need to tell me your name. I knew it already."

"How?"

"I've seen you perform on T.V with your brothers; Simon and Theodore."

"Oh. Right. I forgot how famous we were." The chipmunk laughed then looked at Alvin with a smile on her face.

"My name's Brittany. The leader of the Chipettes."

"Nice to meet you. Today, at lunch, why don't you and your sisters eat with me and my brothers?"

"Sounds nice. I'll meet you at lunch."

"Thanks, Brittany. See you at lunch." Brittany waved Alvin goodbye, as she walked down the hall to her class. Alvin smiled as he walked to his class, lovestruck.

During his classes, Alvin couldn't think straight. All he had on his mind was Brittany. He couldn't get her out his head, no matter how hard he tried. All he could think of was seeing her at lunch, and hopefully, seeing her everyday. Alvin's teacher's were constantly having to yell at him to get his attention, but it was no use; Alvin could only think about Brittany and how beautiful she is.

Her crystal-blue eyes. Her cute, little pink-button nose. How her fur shined in the hallway. All he wanted to do was get to know her and possibly, end up in a relationship. He wanted to hold her paws in his paws. Sing a song to her that would warm her heart. All these things stuck to Alvin's mind, then the bell rang to go to lunch. He was the first out of all the students at the door, but his teacher wanted to talk to him. While the other students left, he stayed to talk to his teacher.

"Alvin, you looked like you were in la-la land this period. Your usually working and paying attention. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know if there is or not."

"Tell me about it. What's wrong?"

"I think I have been struck by something I thought I'd never be struck by."

"What is that?"

"Love." Alvin's teacher looked at Alvin with a positive expression.

"I suspected as much. It's that new student isn't it?"

"Brittany."

"Well, Alvin there's not much advice I can give you, but even though this Brittany has struck your heart, you still have to pay attention and do work."

"Okay. I'll start paying attention."

"Good. Go to lunch."

"Thank you, sir." Alvin wasted no time and rushed to the lunchroom. In the lunchroom, the line was long, so Alvin decided to go wait at a table, until the line shortened. He hopped onto a table and looked around for Brittany; He couldn't see her anywhere. He started to get depressed, until he saw Brittany jump on the table. The sight of her made Alvin's heart jump.

"Brittany. You aren't going to get any lunch?"

"I am, I just hate waiting in mile-long lines, so I saw you over here and decided to join you."

"We can get lunch together then."

"We can. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Alvin pondered on what he should say in response to her question. He didn't want to say anything wrong that would offend her. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Brittany looked at him, blushing. "Because, I... was wondering."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think I'm... you know, handsome?" Alvin had wondered if he'd used the right words, but now all he could do is await Brittany's response.

"Yes. I always thought you have been, ever since I saw you on T.V. Why do you ask?"

"Like you, I was just wondering." They both giggled, blushing doing so.

It was awhile before Alvin and Brittany got lunch together and joined their siblings. Brittany introduced Jeanette and Eleanor to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. When she did, they reacted like Alvin did when he met Brittany for the first time. They all talked and quickly, became friends. Simon and Theodore barely ate anything, which is unusual for Theodore, and Alvin knew why they didn't; they were struck by love as well.

After school, Dave pulled up in his car and took Alvin, Simon, and Theodore home. At the house, Simon was finishing up some math homework, while Theodore was in the living room watching Meercat Manor on Animal Planet. Alvin was in his bedroom thinking about Brittany and couldn't wait to see her again the next day. Dave came into the bedroom and looked at Alvin, worried.

"Are you okay, Alvin? You look down."

"I'm fine. I just met a girl today named Brittany. She's been stuck on my mind since this morning, and I kinda have a funny feeling inside."

"So, Cupid's arrow has struck your heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are experiencing love for the first time, Alvin. It's completely normal."

"I never said I was in love!"

"Don't be ashamed. Love is normal for someone at your age."

"We're just friends and nothing more!"

"Oh, Alvin, you just can't stain your pride. I'll give you advice, but only if you let me."

"I don't need any advice!"

"Okay, then I'll leave you to your wondering about this girl." Dave walked out of the room. Alvin just put his face face-down into the pillow and kept thinking about Brittany.

That night, Alvin only dreamed about Brittany. Dreams of him and her holding paws, singing duets together, and walking along the side of a beach during a sunset. The next day, unfortunately for Alvin was not a school-day, so it was hard for him to go the entire weekend without seeing Brittany again. Saturday went by so slow for Alvin, because Brittany was still in his mind. Simon and Theodore tried to get their brother to think of other things, but nothing could shake Brittany from Alvin's mind.

On Sunday, Dave had to get some things from the store. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went with him in the car, because Simon and Theodore saw this as an opportunity to get Alvin's mind off of Brittany. Alvin tried to refuse, but Dave made it clear that Alvin wasn't staying home alone, so he had no choice but to go. On the way to the store, Alvin's brothers tried to get him focused on things such as trees or the sky. They even turned on the radio, only to hear "That's What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. This caused Alvin just to think more of Brittany and how beautiful she was.

At the door, Dave was in the dairy department of the store, getting cheese. Alvin and his brothers just sat in the shopping cart. While waiting, Alvin began to sing in a low voice, "That's What Makes You Beautiful." His brothers started to get worried, but they knew that there was nothing they could do to cheer Alvin up. Dave also was worried, but also knew that there was nothing that could shake Alvin's mind free of Brittany.

As Dave finished up, Alvin suddenly heard a voice from afar, singing the same thing that he was singing. He continued to sing, and listened in the distance for the voice, to join in. The voice continued to sing with him, so he didn't stop singing along to the other voice. The voice got closer and closer, until it was so close he could tell who was singing with him. In a shopping cart, with her two sisters, was Brittany.

Alvin's heart jumped at the sight of her. Her voice was so soft and clear as a crystal, almost like an angel sent from above to him. Alvin and Brittany finished singing at the same time and immediately, started to wave at each other. Dave rolled the cart over toward the one Brittany was in, so that he could introduce himself to Brittany's caretaker, who was a lady.

"Hello."

The lady looked at Dave with a smile. "Hello. I'm Miss Miller."

"My name's Dave Seville."

"Pleasure to meet you."

While Dave and Miss Miller talked, Alvin rushed out of the cart, onto the ground to meet up with Brittany. Brittany climbed out of the cart and met up with Alvin, staring at him with joy, as if she'd been missing him. Both of them blushed, which kind of embarrassed Alvin a little, but at this point, he didn't care. Brittany was the first to speak, since Alvin was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nice to see you again."

"I know." Alvin couldn't take it anymore, so he let all his emotions out to Brittany "I've been missing the sight of you." This caused Brittany to blush so much, that her cheeks were red as a tomato.

"Wow. You missed me that much?"

"Yes. I couldn't think of anything else, except you." Brittany looked at him, smiling.

"Nobody, except Miss Miller has missed me that much. Do you like me that much?"

"I think your beautiful, Brittany. I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"You really like me that much? Nobody, except my sisters and Miss Miller has ever called me "beautiful."

"I do. I've sucked up my pride and realized, I've been struck by your beauty." Brittany was speechless for a moment, then she pulled out a small slip of paper from her pocket and wrote down something on it with a pen she had in her pocket.

"Here. With this you can contact me." She handed the paper to Alvin.

Alvin looked down at the paper, only to see a phone number. "Maybe we can do something together sometime."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well uh... I guess I am." Brittany laughed then responded back to Alvin's request.

"If you are, I accept."

"Then I am!"

"Oh, Alvin, you crack me up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting for the phone to ring then."

Alvin laughed then waved Brittany goodbye, while slipping her phone number into his pocket. He hopped back into the cart with his brothers, happy that he had gotten his wish.

"Well, Someone looks better."

"I am. I officially have a girlfriend for the first time ever."

"What happened down there?" Simon looked at Alvin with a shocked look on his face.

"I entered a relationship with the most beautiful chipmunk in the world." Simon and Theodore said no more for the rest of the shopping trip, knowing their brother was happy.

That night, Alvin called Brittany, just like he said he would and talked to her for over two hours. He loved hearing the sound of her voice, because it was so soft and peaceful. It was like listening to a slow song for two hours. He didn't want to stop talking to her, but Dave told him it was time to go to bed. Alvin tried to sleep that night, but couldn't. All that was on his mind was the next day.

The next day, Alvin was the first to get up and be ready before anyone else. Simon and Theodore were surprised, because Alvin was usually the last to be up and ready. It was a relief to Simon and Theodore though, because they knew that Alvin was back to normal and better then ever before in his life.

Dave dropped Alvin and his brothers off at the front of the school, and before Dave could even shut the door, Alvin was at the front entrance of the school. Simon and Theodore joined him, and entered the school. Alvin rushed to find Brittany before the doors were even opened fully. He went to his locker and patiently, waited for her to appear. A few minutes passed, but Brittany showed up wearing her pink school uniform, and hugged Alvin. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome." They both laughed, blushing.

"You look beautiful. Even more beautiful then before."

"Same to you, handsome." Alvin smiled then grabbed Brittany's paw.

"Let me walk you to class, as a token of our relationship." Brittany looked at him with love in her eyes. Her crystal-blue eyes glistened and glittered like a beautiful oasis.

"I'd have it no other way. My first class is language arts."

"Then shall we?"

"We shall." The couple walked to the front of the language arts classroom. "I'll see you after class."

"Okay, I'll look for you in the hallways." Brittany giggled then landed a light kiss to Alvin's cheek. Alvin's heart skipped a beat. He let go of Brittany's paw and slowly, saw her disappear behind the classroom door. "I'll see you after class." Alvin walked to his class.

During his class, Alvin payed full attention to his teacher's lectures. He finished all his work in time before the other students, got better scores, and even some appreciation from the teacher, like Simon usually gets. The bell rang, and Alvin was the first out of the class. He went to his locker to get his things and meet up with Brittany before his next class.

Brittany showed up and lunged toward Alvin, landing a kiss on Alvin's cheek. Again, Alvin's heart jumped, then he did the same and landed a light kiss on Brittany's cheek. She blushed, but she liked the feeling of Alvin kissing her cheek, so she enjoyed every moment of it. Alvin pulled away, blushing as well then turned his attention toward Brittany again. They both looked at each other with nothing but love for each other.

"Alvin, since you escorted me like a gentlemen to my first period, would you like me to return the favor, and be a lady by walking you to your next class."

"Like you said. I'd have it no other way."

"What's your next class?"

"Math."

"Then let me escort you there, handsome."

"Of course, beautiful." They both let out a small chuckle, then they grabbed each other's paws and walked through the halls to the math classroom. "I'll see you after class."

"Okay. See you after class." They then kissed each other, only not on the cheek this time; the lips. Alvin walked into his class, overjoyed and struck by the kiss he'd just received.

Brittany and Alvin continued to meet each other after their classes and walk each other to their classes. At lunch, both of them ate together, while their siblings ate at another table. Instead of acting stubborn, Alvin acted mature and offered Brittany his pudding, since he got the last one. Brittany found this act sweet and accepted the pudding, but split the pudding half and half, so Alvin could have some himself. They were both perfect for each other, and both Alvin and Brittany knew that.

After school, Brittany offered Alvin to come to her house, so Alvin asked Dave. Dave accepted, but only if he was home before 8:00. Alvin was escorted to Brittany's house, both of them holding paws all the way there. At the house, when Alvin walked through the door, Miss Miller was surprised to see him. She gladly accepted him as a guest then left him and Brittany alone for the rest of the visit. Brittany took Alvin upstairs to her room, while Jeanette and Eleanor remained downstairs watching T.V. Her side of the room was based around the color pink, which Alvin knew was only obvious, since that was her favorite color.

"Well, Alvin, dinner won't be ready for awhile, so what do you want to do on our first date?"

"Why don't I learn more about you, since I am your boyfriend."

"Okay. Where do I start?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. I'm sure anything that you have to tell is worth listening to."

"Well, first of all, my sister's and I grew up in a small town, and were discovered by a cruel woman. She recognized our singing talents and wanted to force us into performing for horrible people, but luckily, Miss Miller was there at the time we needed her most. She rescued us from that cruel woman and took us in as her own, and ended up moving to a different town, so that cruel woman couldn't ever find us again."

"That sounds horrible. You are lucky to have such a grateful caretaker."

"Yeah, but our secure lives were soon interrupted by that cruel woman again. We don't know how she found us, but as soon as she threatened to take us, Miss Miller turned against the lady and soon had her involved with the police. Miss Miller freed us from that woman's grip forever, then we lived a quiet life for three years, until we were being forced out of our home. We moved here and have been here ever since for three years."

"How'd you come to know of me and my brothers."

"That is what comes next in the story. One night, my sisters and I were just looking for something on T.V, so we searched, until we found a program on PPV called "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Live In London." We had to convince Miss Miller a million times, before she finally allowed us to watch you on PPV. Once I saw you, my heart immediately started beating so fast, I couldn't control myself."

"I remember that concert. I had the stage all night."

"Basically. Miss Miller recognized my reaction and gave me advice on love."

"Dave offered the same thing, but I was to stubborn and didn't take any advice."

"Well, to me, you've done just fine at being my boyfriend. You treat me like gold and like me for who I am, unlike other boys in the past, who only liked me because of my looks."

"Well, just know this, I love you for who you are, Brittany, and I wouldn't trade you for any other girl in the entire world." Brittany started to cry tears of happiness, knowing Alvin meant what he said and loved her more then any thing in the world. "Brittany, don't cry."

"These are tears of happiness, Alvin. I love you too, and wouldn't trade you for any thing else in the world."

"Now, let's forget about all those horrible things in your past, and focus on a new future for our relationship."

"I already have." Alvin and Brittany then kissed and hugged each other more then they ever have for the remaining time of the night and moved on to a long lasting future of happiness together.


	2. A Night To Remember

Alvin and Brittany remained together all the way throughout middle school and high school, allowing nothing to break them apart. Alvin was constantly being persuaded to cheat on Brittany by other girls who didn't like Brittany at all, but he always ignored them and didn't let peer pressure overrun his relationship with Brittany. Brittany was also always being forced by boys to go out with them, even though she was already with Alvin. In response to these actions, Alvin always told the boys to back off, but they never listened, and in the end, ended up being punished severely. Alvin always protected Brittany, and, at some points, Brittany ended up protecting Alvin. In other words, they were the perfect couple.

Graduation had finally come, and Alvin and Brittany, along with their siblings sat in their chairs awaiting their names' to be called, to receive their diploma's. Alvin, Brittany, and their siblings all sat along the same row. Simon and Jeanette had also been a couple since the beginning of high school, and the same was with Theodore and Eleanor, who had finally become a couple half-way through the year.

They were all holding paws and were all nervous, especially Simon, who had to do a speech for being the Valedictorian. A Valedictorian is the reward for having the highest GPA of the entire year, and of course, Simon was more then likely to gain an award like that. The Salutatorian of the school year, finished their speech, so Simon released his grip from Jeanette's paw and readied himself to approach the podium. Over the microphone, the principle of the school called Simon's name to represent his speech. Simon gulped, then Jeanette whispered "you'll do fine" in his ear, giving Simon more courage as he exited the aisle, passing his siblings as he did.

Simon walked onto the stage, and lied his speech on the surface of the podium. Slowly, he begun his speech, and smiled at his siblings doing so. In the speech, Simon mentioned things such as, his brothers and that he couldn't have made it this far without them and that he couldn't wish for any better brothers. Dave was also mentioned in the speech, along with Jeanette, who he said was both one of his many inspirations to achieve this goal. Alvin and Brittany, along with Theodore and Eleanor, leaned on each other, whispering "I love you" as they did.

Simon finished his speech and bowed to the crowd, just like he did whenever he performed at a concert. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore applauded, as Simon was handed his diploma. After Simon was finished, he walked back down into the aisle with his diploma and sat down next to Jeanette. The two grabbed each others paws and held them to no end.

Everyone was being called up now to receive their diplomas'. Alvin was one of the first to go, because the names were in alphabetical order. Alvin gladly accepted his diploma from the principle, then he walked back down to his seat. Brittany was the next out of the six chipmunks to receive her diploma, and walk back to her seat. Next came Eleanor, then Jeanette. After her was Theodore, due to Simon already receiving his diploma. They all returned to their seats and held each others' paws. The principle announced that they may remove their caps and toss them into the air, so Alvin, Brittany, and their siblings along with the rest of the graduates threw their caps into the air and cheered as they did.

After the graduation ceremony, Alvin and Brittany along with their siblings regrouped with Dave and Miss Miller, waiting at the cars. Both of them had decided to let all of them have their own time alone, by providing them a ride to a restaurant. Alvin and his brothers were happy, because they'd finally get time alone with their girlfriends. The Chipettes and Chipmunks retired to their own rides with their guardian, and awaited a night full of surprises.

At the restaurant, the two trios exited their vehicles, to meet up with their girlfriends, who had removed their gowns, only to reveal fancy dresses. Alvin and his brothers had done the same, revealing their tuxedos to their girlfriends. Alvin and Brittany held paws, as they entered the restaurant, with their siblings behind them. The man at the front desk led them to their reserved table, and told them their waiter would arrive to take their order shortly. Alvin and Brittany sat holding paws, across from their siblings, also holding paws, waiting patiently for their waiter.

The waiter showed up and asked what they wanted to eat. Alvin ordered some chicken wings, while Brittany ordered some clam chowder, that she would share with Alvin. Jeanette and Simon ordered a small salad, while Theodore and Eleanor ordered some spaghetti, to share with one another. The waiter gladly accepted their orders and left to deliver the order to the kitchen chef. While waiting for their orders, Alvin told Brittany that he'd share his food as well. Brittany accepted his generous offer then kissed him.

Alvin and Brittany sat closer then they ever have before together, holding paws tight. Alvin also had surprise for her that she didn't know about, which he would represent to her later in the night.

"So, what do you guys plan to do, now that we have officially graduated from school?" Simon spoke first.

"I plan on going to college to take classes on science, because I want to be a scientist."

"Wow. I expected you to become a scholar or something like that, Simon."

"I planned on that too, but my science teacher said that I would be perfect for a scientist."

"What about you Jeanette?"

"I plan on going with Simon to become a scientist as well."

"Interesting. Theodore?"

"I want to go into cooking, since I like food so much."

"Just don't eat all the food."

"I wont."

"What about you Eleanor?"

"I want to go into designing clothes, because I'm good at making clothes for my sisters."

"Lastly, what about you, my sweet?"

"I plan on staying with you forever."

"So do I." They kissed again. Simon interrupted.

"Get a room you two. Save that stuff for later."

"Sorry, Simon. It just happens naturally." Simon laughed then went back to his own business. "Everyone, I want to propose a toast to bright futures' for all of us." Alvin grabbed the cup filled with water in front of him and held it up, like you do at a wedding or dinner party. Everyone followed his lead and bounced the cups together, then drank the water down.

Their food arrived about five minutes later, and the six didn't waste any time and dug into their meals. Alvin ate two chicken wings then gave Brittany the other two, and Brittany ate half the clam chowder then gave Alvin the other half. The six chipmunks finished their meals, and, of course, the first two to finish were Theodore and Eleanor. The second to finish were Simon and Jeanette, and last was Alvin and Brittany. The three couples then paid the waiter with the money Dave and Miss Miller provided, which was fifty dollars and exited the restaurant.

Outside, Alvin, Brittany, and their siblings all stood, thinking about what they should do for the remainder of the evening. "I suggest that everyone go off wherever they want to, then just before nine, we regroup back to this spot and wait for Dave and Miss Miller." They all agreed, and took off in different directions. Alvin looked at Brittany and asked where she wanted to go.

"What about the beach?"

"Sounds fine to me, but we better hurry before night approaches."

"Let's go then." Alvin and Brittany ran toward the beach, hoping to make it before the sun goes down. Luckily, the beach was close, so they made it with plenty of time to spare. They walked along the shoreline, with the sunset as their background. They both held each others' paws as they walked slowly, with the sand rustling against their feet.

"The sunset is beautiful on such a perfect evening, just like you are, Brittany."

"I remember the first time you called me that; it was the best day of my life, and I have something to tell you, that I've never told you."

"What is it?"

"The first time we met, it wasn't an accident that caused you to bump into me. Once I saw you, I knew that I wanted you to see you, so I did that on purpose."

"That doesn't bother me, if you think I'm going to get upset over something like that."

"I wanted to just meet you at first, but when I saw you, after you bumped into me, my heart raced so fast that I couldn't control myself. I knew that I had been struck by love, and I wanted to ask you out then, but I was to nervous. I thought a rockstar like you would never fall for me, that's why I didn't ask you out."

"I used to let fame go to my head, but after I saw you, that all changed. Also, why didn't you think that someone as beautiful as you could ever strike my heart?"

"Because you were and still are famous, while I'm merely a pretty chipmunk with some music talent."

"Don't say that, because you have a beautiful voice, and it warms my heart whenever I hear you sing."

"Also, the days we didn't see each other were painful for me. I tried to occupy my mind off of you by listening to some songs or singing a non-love related song, but I couldn't get you off my mind."

"I felt the same way, then when I saw you in the store, my heart jumped at the sight of your beauty."

"I could hear you singing, and that's what led me to you. The sight of you made my heart jump as well, and at that time, I knew I had to ask you out, because I couldn't take the burden of not seeing you."

"Well, that's the past. Let's move onto the future."

"I'd have it no other way, as long as I have you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Brittany. We still have many years together, and nothing has stopped us in the past, and it will be the same in the future, that's why I went through the trouble of getting you something."

"What is it?"

"Something I've been saving for just the right moment, and this is the perfect moment." Alvin reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a small box. He opened it and immediately, Brittany began to shed tears of happiness. "Brittany, this is a symbol that will mark our future to be a bright one." Alvin pulled out the promise ring in the box, and slowly, slid it on Brittany's ring finger. "With this we'll be together forever."

"Alvin...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, all I ask is that you accept this ring."

"I accept it with no doubt." She had a hard time speaking through her sobbing tears of happiness.

"Let this night be our night. The night that we have made a vow to be together forever."

"We will be. Forever."

"Forever." Alvin and Brittany kissed, then collided to the ground, still kissing. Alvin and Brittany continued kissing, as they began to shed their clothing. Alvin slowly removed Brittany's dress, revealing her exposed body, but because she was a chipmunk, she had no breasts. Alvin resumed to kissing Brittany and rolled in the sand, until Brittany was on top of him. She released her lips from Alvin's and removed his tuxedo, slowly.

Both bare, they resumed kissing and cuddling with each other, then Alvin rolled Brittany, so that he was on top of her. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvin."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Alvin and Brittany then made love, as the sun went down.

It was 8:30 when Alvin and Brittany had finished their first experience with making love. They'd been at the beach making love for over an hour, so they quickly, dressed back into their clothing and started to head back to the outside of the restaurant. However, Brittany was struggling and having a hard time walking, so Alvin did his best to comfort her. "Are you okay?"

"It's normal. It always hurts the first time you make love."

"Our siblings can't know we did this, especially Dave and Miss Miller."

"Calm down, Alvin. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be fine."

"I hope your not pregnant, or I could be in big trouble."

"If you used protection, then I'm not."

"Thank goodness that I did. I didn't think of the possibilities of you getting pregnant."

"All is fine."

"Yeah, and Brittany?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think we were the only ones who did this."

"You think that all our siblings are doing what we just did?"

"Exactly."

"I wouldn't doubt it, because my sisters have been talking about this night all week, so their probably out there making love."

"Same with my brothers."

"Well, I hope they use protection, because chances of a chipmunk getting pregnant are much more higher then a human."

"We should go."

"Right. Let's go." Alvin and Brittany walked off the beach holding paws, to the restaurant. When Alvin and Brittany arrived at the front of the restaurant, their siblings were nowhere to be found, and it was nearing 9:00. They began to get worried.

"Where are they? Dave and Miss Miller will be here soon."

"I don't know. I hope if they did do what we did, they didn't fall asleep, otherwise, we're going to have four missing chipmunks." Not long after Brittany stopped talking, they saw their siblings rushing toward them, and they looked messed up. "You were right, Alvin. They did what we did on the beach."

"I had no doubt that they would." Both of them laughed "But it was wonderful."

"Yes. It was wonderful." Their siblings had finally reached the outside of the restaurant and were struggling to catch their breath. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did everyone have a good evening." Simon spoke.

"It was the best night ever."

"Same here"

"What did you do?" Alvin panicked, but spoke kind of the truth.

"We walked along the shoreline of the beach."

"Anything else."

"Nope. That's all we did."

"Come on, Alvin. Don't lie. We all did it, so tell the truth."

"Fine. Me and Brittany made love."

"It's okay, Alvin. Jeanette and I did the same." Theodore and Eleanor butted into the conversation.

"We made love as well."

"I swear, Simon, if you tell Dave...

"Relax. I won't say a word."

"Glad we have that settled." At that moment, Dave pulled up in his car, along with Miss Miller behind him. The two guardians called the two trios to their cars while opening the door. Alvin and Brittany kissed each other goodbye, then departed to their guardian's cars. "Love you, Brittany."

"Love you too, Alvin. I had a great time."

"So did I." Simon and Theodore said goodbye to Jeanette and Eleanor, then Dave drove them home.

At the house, Dave had set out a giant cake to celebrate Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's graduation. He cut them each a slice, and despite being full from their dinner, they ate their cake and thanked Dave for the cake. Dave looked at the clock and signaled Alvin and his brothers to head to bed. Alvin and his brothers obeyed, and departed to their room, and changed into their pajamas. Alvin was tired already from making love with Brittany, but he still loved every minute of making love with her. He could also see that his brothers were tired from making love to their girlfriends as well. All three of them lied down in their beds and fell asleep, only to dream of making love with their girlfriends.


	3. A Date of Many Events

The next day, Dave made Alvin and his brothers a big breakfast, due to their accomplishment in graduating from school. All three of them dug into the giant stack of pancakes, toaster waffles, and glasses of milk, even though they were still a little full from last night. While eating, Alvin thought of nothing but last night. The sight of Brittany in the sunset's light, how her fur glowed and how her dress sparkled like a giant diamond. Mostly, he thought of what they did on the beach and how wonderful it was, and he knew for sure that Simon and Theodore were thinking the same.

"Boys, what do you plan to do, now that you've thrown the cap?"

"All of us want to have quality time with our girlfriends today, if that's okay."

"It's fine, Alvin. Just don't do anything reckless."

"What do you mean by that?" Alvin felt like Dave knew what all three of them did.

"You know what I'm referring to, Alvin. Don't play dumb."

"Okay, Dave, I know you mean doing "it"."

"Exactly, and, yes, I know you've already done it with Brittany."

"What! How did you find out?!"

"You just told me, but don't worry, I'm not angry. It's completely natural, and you would have to experience it sometime in your life. Same goes for Simon and Theodore too, because it's only obvious you boys would do it on a night where you are alone with your loved one."

"I'm surprised that you aren't angry. Isn't this something that boys at our age shouldn't do until later in our lives, when we are ready to have kids and marry our mates?"

"It is, but it's okay to me, so don't worry about it."

"Do you think Miss Miller knows as well?"

"More than likely, she does, but while you boys were out with the girls, Miss Miller and I agreed that if you did make love with each other, it would be okay, seeing it's something that comes natural."

Alvin felt better, so he finished his breakfast along with his brothers and asked Dave to give him and his brothers a ride to Miss Miller's house. Dave agreed and led the trio out to the car, started the engine, then rode to Miss Miller's, that was only a few blocks away from their house. At the house, Dave dropped Alvin and his brothers off at the front, then went back home. Alvin and his brothers walked to the front door and knocked on it, and within a second, Miss Miller greeted the trio into the house.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were already all set to go out with Alvin and his brothers for the day. Brittany was wearing a pink shirt, short skirt, and her hair was the same as usual. Jeanette and Eleanor were also dressed similar to Brittany, instead, their shirts were their signature colors; purple and green. Jeanette's hair was in a bun; the same as usual. Eleanor's hair was two pigtails; same as usual. The sight of the trio stunned the boys, that stood with their eyes staring at their girlfriends almost the size of tennis balls.

The girls met up with the boys at the doorway, and grabbed their boyfriends' paws. They all smiled at each other as a sign of love. Miss Miller interrupted. "Alright, girls. Have fun with the boys' today."

The three Chipettes nodded their heads in unison then walked out the door. Miss Miller shut the door and went back to her own business. The two trios walked out to the sidewalk, holding paws. "Where do you want to go today, girls?", said Simon. The girls' came up with multiple answers. "I wouldn't mind the park", said Brittany. "No. A day at the museum", said Jeanette. "How bout' the amusement park, instead", said Eleanor.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were confused on where to go, because they couldn't be in three places at once in just a single day. Luckily, Simon came up with a solution. "What if Alvin takes Brittany to the park, Theodore takes Eleanor to the amusement park, and I take Jeanette to the museum?"

The girls' pondered for a moment, then agreed to Simon's suggestion. "Okay. Then it's settled. Let's meet back at Miss Miller's at about 7:00." Again, the girls' agreed, so the three couples took their separate ways. As Alvin led Brittany to the park, she leaned in closer to him, and lied her head on his broad shoulders. Alvin didn't mind Brittany's head on his shoulders at all. He enjoyed having Brittany with him, so he leaned his head over to hers and landed a light kiss on her forehead. Brittany just smiled and lifted her head to his, and kissed him on his furry cheek. The two walked on to the park, where they would enjoy the rest of the day together.

On the way to the park, all Alvin thought of was last night. That night was one he'd never forget for the rest of his life, and he knew that Brittany thought the same. It was hard to believe that a chipmunk he met in just one day was now his girlfriend, and in the future, would be his wife. There was no doubt in Alvin's mind that he'd ever lose Brittany, for their bond was too strong to break.

Brittany felt the same way too. She knew Alvin would never do anything to break her bond with him. She knew he cared and loved her far too much to ever do anything reckless to lose her trust, so she had no worries, so she continued to walk to the park with her mate for life.

"I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too, Brittany."

"You'll always be with me to the end? Right?"

"Yes. I will never do anything to hurt you, and no matter what, I'll always be by your side until the end of our lives."

"You mean that to the bottom of your heart?"

"Yes. I promise to never hurt you and will be with you until the day we die."

Brittany smiled, and she even blushed, due to Alvin's reaction to her. She kissed him on the cheek, then she shut her eyes, knowing she was with the person she had been chosen to be with. She knew she was safe and secure with Alvin. He swore to never hurt her, and protect her from anything, so she held Alvin's soft paw and continued on to the park.

It took ten minutes to get to the park, but Alvin and Brittany didn't care, so Alvin escorted Brittany to the park bench. She blushed at his act of courtesy, so she sat down on the park bench. Once Brittany was seated, he sat down next to Brittany and put his arm around her. Slowly, he pulled Brittany closer to him and held her close. Brittany rested her head against Alvin's chest area, making a moaning sound as she did. Alvin gently, rested his head on Brittany's head, smiled, and shut his hazel eyes. Brittany did the same and smiled, then shut her crystal-blue eyes.

The couple remained like this for over a half hour, listening to the wind blow in their ears. The birds chirped, which caused Brittany to fall asleep on accident. Alvin heard her letting out small snoring sounds that sounded like an angel to him, so he gently, nudged her. When she woke, she was surprised.

"Did I accidentally fall asleep?"

"Yes, but the sounds you were making were heavenly, so don't worry. It didn't bother me. I just want to spend time with you today, and not sleep on a park bench."

"I feel a little dumb for falling asleep in the first place."

"It's no big deal, Brittany. Why don't I push you on the swings or something like that."

"Aren't those for little kids?"

"Yeah, but, so what? Don't tell me you don't have a little bit of a 'kid' inside you?"

"Your right. I need to quit being so boring."

"Come on. Let's go swing on the swings, and act like little kids again."

"Okay. Let's go."

Alvin rose up from the park bench, then reached his paw out to help Brittany up off from the bench. Brittany grabbed Alvin's paw and rose up from the bench, but Brittany let out a moan of what seemed like pain. Immediately, Alvin was worried.

"Brittany? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just made a sound that sounded like you were in pain."

"Trust me. I'm fine. If I was hurting, I would let you know. If anything, it could still be pain from last night when we made love for the first time."

"I hadn't thought about that. Do you still want to swing? If it hurts you to swing. I won't force you to swing."

"It does hurt a little."

"Okay. Then the swings are out of the picture, because if it hurts you, I'd be doing a horrible thing by pushing you on the swings."

"Alright. Let's just go for a walk. Maybe a walk will help to get rid of the pain."

"That's fine with me, but if you start hurting, tell me."

"I will. Let's go."

Alvin escorted Brittany out of the park, and started to walk her down the street. He felt horrible that Brittany was in pain, so he did his best to comfort her. She started to cry a little, which caused Alvin to nearly breakdown. He stopped and held Brittany as close as possible. He wondered what he could do to stop the pain, but he was lost. He saw a lady walking up the street, so he wondered if she could help.

"Excuse me."

The lady looked at Alvin,wondering if he was talking to her. Then the lady saw that Brittany was in pain, so she rushed toward Alvin to help.

"What's wrong, dear?", the lady asked.

"My girlfriend is hurting."

"What happened to her?"

Alvin thought of how to explain the cause of Brittany's pain to the lady. "Um... She made love for the first time, and she's still in pain from it."

"Oh. What is your girlfriend's name?"

"Brittany."

"Brittany. You need some pain medicine or a reliever meant for this kind of pain."

Brittany stared at the lady with her eyes full of tears. "Where can I get something like that?"

"There's a store not too far from here. You can get something from there."

Alvin smiled. Relieved that he knew he could help Brittany. "Thank you so much."

"If you need a ride, I can give you one."

"I'll just carry her, but thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine. Be careful, and make sure Brittany gets better."

"I will. I promised her that I would never let anything hurt her."

The lady walked off, so Alvin picked Brittany up into his arms, and gently, walked to the store the lady told him about.

The store was only about five minutes away from the park, so Alvin rushed Brittany into the store to get something that would help Brittany. He headed straight for the pharmacy, where he was most likely to find something for Brittany's pain. He gently, sat Brittany down on a chair that people sit in while waiting to get their medications. Alvin walked up to the pharmacy counter and waited for the pharmacist to come.

The pharmacist came to the window. "What do you need, sir."

"Do you have anything that helps calm vaginal pain."

"First time?"

"How did you know?"

"You don't know how many people come in here every week with the same problem. Don't worry. I have just the thing." The pharmacist left the window then came back with a small rectangular box. "This will help."

"How much?"

"Fifteen dollars."

"Crap! I forgot! I have no money!"

"Well. I usually don't do this, but I'll tell ya' what. I'll give it to ya' for free, because you need it."

"You mean it?"

"Sure. Just make sure to use this product as instructed."

"I will. Thank you so much, sir."

"Your welcome."

The pharmacist disappeared from the window, so Alvin rushed back to Brittany's aid. "He said this will help."

"What is it?"

"Some kind of cream, I guess. He said to use it as instructed, so let's get you all better."

"Where?"

"This place has a bathroom for girls, so you can do it."

"I don't think I can do it on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to rub the cream on me, Alvin."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that I'll be rubbing against your private area."

"You've already seen me naked. How's this any different?"

"You have a good point."

"Please, Alvin. I want the pain to go away."

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Alvin." She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. In response, Alvin grabbed Brittany, and gently, lifted her up from the chair.

"Let's get you better." Alvin carried Brittany to the nearest bathroom, hoping to treat her pain.

Five minutes later, Alvin and Brittany walked out of the bathroom. Brittany felt a hundred times better, due to the cream being a painkiller that numbs the area causing the pain. Right now Brittany felt like she had no vagina, but it was okay. It was better then suffering from the pain. Alvin and Brittany walked out of the store with no signs of Brittany having any pain. Alvin was relieved that Brittany wasn't suffering anymore, and that now, they could enjoy the rest of the day together.

"What should we do now, Alvin?" That was when Brittany spotted a street performer with a guitar, playing tunes to hopefully, receive money from the locals.

"Why don't we help that street performer by singing for him."

"That sounds like a great idea! Only, I just don't think I'm good enough."

"That's ridiculous. You can sing and dance just as good as me, so quit doubting yourself."

"Your right. Now, let's go help that street performer."

"That's the Brittany I know! Let's do it!"

Alvin and Brittany used the crosswalk, and crossed the street. Once they were across, both of them rushed to meet the street performer. They reached the street performer, who was sitting with his guitar in his lap, with a discouraged look on his face.

"Hello", said Alvin.

The street performer looked up, and immediately, went from being sad to being happy. "You're Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks! It's an honor to meet you!"

"My girlfriend and I saw you, and we thought you could use a hand."

"I don't recognize her. Can she sing as well?"

"She can sing like an angel."

"Neat! What do you want me to play?"

"Hmm... Brittany? What do you think we should sing?"

"There's one song I would like to attempt."

"Name it."

"_Let it go_. You know? The one from 'Frozen'."

Alvin looked at the street performer. "Can you play that on your guitar?"

"Fortunately, yes. I can play almost any tune you can toss at me."

"Okay. Brittany are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes." The street performer interrupted.

"One, two, three."

Brittany started out first.

_Let it go, Let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ Turn my back and slam the door_

Alvin

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_ Not a footprint to be seen_

Brittany

_A kingdom of isolation_

_ And it looks like I'm the queen_

Alvin and Brittany

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

Brittany

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

Alvin

_Don't let them in, don't let see_

_ Be the good girl you always have to be _

Brittany

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_ Well now they know_

Alvin and Brittany

_Let it go, Let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ Turn my back and slam the door_

_ And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway_

Brittany

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem so small_

Alvin

_ And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

Brittany

_Up here in the cold, thin, air I finally can breathe_

_ I know I left a life behind_

Alvin and Brittany

_But I too relieved to grieve_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ Cant hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ Turn my back and slam the door_

_ And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway_

Brittany

_Standing, frozen_

_ In the life I've chosen_

_ You won't find me _

Alvin and Brittany

_The past is all behind me _

_ Buried in the snow_

Brittany

_Let it go, Let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore..._

Alvin and Brittany

_Let it go, Let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

_ Turn my back and slam the door_

_ And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_ Let it go, Let it go_

Brittany

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

A huge crowd had gathered around the street performer and were applauding for the street performer. People were giving him not just money, but also, a great reputation. Alvin started applauding, along with Brittany, then when they finished their applause, Alvin and Brittany retreated from the huge crowd so that the street performer could have his well-deserved attention.

"That was fun", said Brittany. "I feel so alive inside."

"What did I tell you? Your singing is just as good as mine. You did an excellent job, my sweet."

"Same to you."

The two chipmunks grabbed each other's paws and continued to walk down the street, toward a series of new adventures.


	4. A Deadly Encounter

It was two months since Brittany had her little problem during her date with Alvin, and in that time, they've went on only a few dates. Alvin surprisingly, had applied for a job, due to not having any money to provide for Brittany on their dates, and he was getting tired of asking Dave for money, because he knew that Dave was running out of cash to help provide for him and his brothers. When Simon heard that Alvin had applied for a job, he nearly passed out, seeing that he could never see his brother doing something so responsible for the people he loved. Alvin was always the "stubborn" trouble maker of their group, so Simon was proud of his brother for leaving his stubborn side behind and was becoming a more responsible chipmunk.

The one person who was most proud of him though was his loved one. She saw through this act that Alvin would do anything for her, and that he was doing all he could to keep her happy. Brittany had never gotten angry at Alvin, due to him never doing anything to make her angry. She sometimes wondered if either Jeanette or Eleanor had warned him not to ever make her angry, because she has a nasty attitude when she does get angry. In the past, she had gotten angry at her sister's for the dumbest reasons, and one time she was so scary that she caused Eleanor to cry. She felt horrible for making her sister cry because of her anger being out of control, over not being able to find her favourite hairbrush. She also received a punishment from Miss Miller, and didn't care, because she knew she deserved it.

Alvin's job wasn't a high paying one, but it was a start. He'd applied for a job at a local restaurant, and surprisingly, he liked it. He got along with the customers, had a budget of eight dollar per hour, and it was providing him and Brittany. He would work shifts from 7:00 to 9:00, 8:00 to 6:00, and when he got the opportunity, he'd work the graveyard shift, by cleaning up the restaurant as best he could. These shifts worried Brittany a little, but Alvin insisted on doing them, even though they wore him out and was causing a lack of sleep. Sometimes, during the graveyard shifts, he would nearly fall asleep while cleaning something, but he always caught himself and would splash cold water in his face or something to wake him up. When Alvin decides to take breaks from working ruthlessly, he always spends time with Brittany, because he knew that his absence was hurting Brittany, so every time he's with her, she always cheers up.

Brittany would constantly, try to convince Alvin to take a break from the rigorous hours he worked, but Alvin always replied with a "no" or "I can't" when he knew that he could. Even his boss would tell him to take a break, and relax, which is strange for a boss to say to an employee. Alvin always said that he had to do these shifts, because it was all for the best.

The alarm clock rang at 7:00 A.M., telling Alvin to get up for work. He yawned while shutting the alarm clock off, then rose out of bed as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake his brothers, so he quietly, made his way out of the bedroom. He could hear Dave snoring as he walked to the bathroom to shower, and accidentally, let out small giggles. This reminded him of old times, when he was the "trouble making" Alvin Seville, but those days are gone, but will never be forgotten.

In the shower, Alvin sang to himself, as usual. He sang "You Spin Me Right Round(Like a Record)" to himself, pretending he had a microphone in his hand. "Thank you, San Francisco! Good night!" He rinsed himself off then shut off the water. He stepped out of the shower, and instead of using a towel, he just shook all of the water off of his body, like a chipmunk does. He didn't have to even do his hair or anything, due to his hair always being the same.

He walked back to his bedroom, and tried his best to quietly, grab his work clothes. Luckily, neither Simon or Theodore woke up, which made Alvin happy. Alvin walked back to the bathroom and dressed up into his work clothes, then shut the lights off. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, searching for his breakfast. He found it in seconds, wrapped up in a Ziplock bag, so he opened the bag, and pulled out his breakfast, which was a egg sandwich. He chomped down the sandwich in no time at all, seeing it was 7:45.

Alvin grabbed all the things he needed, and rushed out the door. Luckily, Alvin's workplace was only a mile from the house, so he wasted no time and ran as fast as possible. On the way, he passed some joggers getting an early start to their morning routines, so he waved to them, while running at the same time.

Alvin reached his workplace at 7:57. Three minutes early, before he starts serving food to customers. "Made it just in time."

The drive-thru was packed with cars for the breakfast specials. "This should be a fun day."

Alvin was just about to open the doors to the restaurant, until something caught his eye. Across the street, a thug was threatening someone in an alleyway. He wondered if he should help or not, because he didn't know if he was courageous enough to do so. However, in high school, he stood up to Ryan and his group of bullies, so he could do this. He rushed across the street, trying to avoid the cars. He approached the thug, and grabbed him from behind, with his left arm around the thug's neck. He dropped the thug to the ground, and started to do a MMA technique; the guillotine.

Alvin pressurized his arm down on the thug's adam's apple, choking the thug. Someone noticed Alvin doing so, and immediately, called 911. Alvin just continued to crush the thug's adam's apple, causing him to beg for mercy. Alvin could hear sirens in the distance, so he did his best to keep the thug down on the ground, until the police arrived. However, Alvin didn't know the thug had a gun, so the thug raised the gun up toward Alvin, and pulled the trigger.

The shot from the gun struck Alvin right in his right shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. Alvin's grip on the thug had loosened, so the thug broke loose from Alvin's guillotine, and rose to his feet, trying to catch his breath. "You got guts, kid. Unfortunately, those guts are about to get you killed." The thug held the gun up, pointing right at Alvin. "Say goodbye." The thug shot and hit Alvin in his other shoulder, then shot again and hit Alvin in the stomach. The thug attempted to shoot again, but the gun was out of ammo, so instead, the thug started to beat Alvin, by punching him across the face multiple times.

Alvin's vision was starting to fade, and blood from his wounds leaked to the ground. "This is it, kid. Farewell." Before the thug struck the final blow, Alvin caught a glimpse of the thug's face.

"Ryan? Is that you?!"

The thug stopped dead in his tracks. "How do you know my name?!"

"It's me. Alvin Seville."

"What?!" Ryan got a sick look on his face. "Alvin?!"

"Long time, no see."

"Alvin! Oh my god! What have I done?!"

At that moment, the police arrived. One officer grabbed Ryan, and put him on the ground. "You're under arrest, young man!"

"Nevermind me! Save Alvin!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"He's in bad shape! If he doesn't get medical attention, he'll die! Please! He was my friend in school!"

The police officer got a worried look on his face. "Get some EMT's over here! We've got an injured victim!"

The other police officers acted immediately. On their radios they called for EMT's.

"Well, young man. You are going to jail."

"I don't care! Just save Alvin!"

"We'll do the best we can."

Alvin sat on the ground, nearly dead. His blood soaked the ground, and was going to die, unless he were to get medical attention. He stared at the sky, and slowly, started to shut his eyes. The police officer started talking to him, in attempts to keep him awake.

"Alvin, can you hear me? Stay with me, buddy? Alvin? Alvin?" At that moment, Alvin passed out.

At the hospital, Dave, Theodore, and Simon, sat in the waiting room, worried sick about Alvin, and if he would recover or not. They couldn't believe that Alvin was in this situation, because they never expected Alvin to put his own life on the line, to save someone. All three of them had tears in their eyes, especially, Theodore. Simon was trying to stay strong, but it was no use to fight the sadness inside of him. Tears from their eyes fell to the floor, like a waterfall full of sadness and worry.

The doctor came into the waiting room to tell the three about Alvin's condition. "Mr. Seville. My name is Dr. Morse."

"Pleasure to meet you. How's Alvin?"

"Alvin is currently, in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up. Let's just hope he does."

"Is there anything you can do to help him wake up?"

"I'm afraid not. We just have to hope and pray that he wakes up. He took some nasty shot wounds to the shoulders and stomach. He's in severe condition. The best thing to do now, Mr. Seville is pray that he makes it."

"Understood, doctor. Please. Do all you can to keep him alive."

"We'll do all we can. Now. Go home and get some rest."

"Okay. Thank you for everything."

"That's my job."

Dave, Simon, and Theodore walked out of the hospital, and went home, praying that Alvin would make it.

At the Miller's residence, Brittany and her sisters, rose out of bed. Brittany changed into a pink T-shirt and a short skirt, then she made her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Miss Miller immediately, started to tell Brittany about what happened. The TV was on in the living room, and she saw in horror what had happened. The news reporter explained it perfectly.

_"Early this morning. A brave chipmunk identified as "Alvin Seville" saved a man from a thug identified as "Ryan" by the police. However, in this brave act, Alvin Seville was shot three times. The thug seemed to be more worried of his victim, other then himself. The victim, Alvin Seville, is currently, in critical condition at a local LA hospital, in a coma. The chipmunk's final recovery is unknown."_

Brittany started to cry. "Oh my gosh! What if he doesn't recover?! Miss Miller! I can't lose him! I love him too much to lose him!"

"Calm down, Brittany. I am worried too, but if he's in a coma, there's nothing we can do, except pray and hope he wakes up."

"I just can't lose him! I love him!"

"The best thing you can do right now, Brittany, is pray for him. If you love him, you will not lose hope or your faith. Alvin is strong, so he has a high percentage of waking up."

"I just hope he does." Brittany sobbed so much, because she didn't know if her only true love would die or live through the coma. She got on her knees, and started to say a prayer.

_"Heavenly father, please give Alvin the strength to pull through this coma, because I love him and don't want to lose him. I trust you, Lord, and know that only you know when it's someone's time to leave this world, but I ask you spare Alvin's life, and allow him another chance at life, as Alvin allowed the victim of that thug's assault to have another chance. I just pray that you give him the strength to make it through this, and that he would be able to live a long, healthy life with his loved ones and me, I hope I'm not selfish for wishing you to save him for me, but if you could, do it for his loved ones. I pray to you. I love him to much to lose him. I say this in the name of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen."_


	5. The Awakening Kiss

Three days had passed since Alvin was shot and beaten, and Dave, Simon, and Theodore were starting to worry if he was going to make it. They knew Alvin was strong, but they didn't know if he was strong enough to make to through his coma. All they could do is hope and pray that Alvin would make it. A gunshot wound to the stomach area can be fatal, unless the wound is treated immediately. However, Ryan's blows to Alvin's face could've made the situation much worse, and cause a larger chance of Alvin not recovering.

Brittany was the one most worried, because she didn't know if her only true love would live through this. Every day she would pray to God, until she couldn't speak anymore. She couldn't sleep at all, and sat in her bed every night either thinking of Alvin, or praying over and over. Sometimes she would quietly, sing to calm herself, but it never worked, for her love for Alvin was too strong to not put him aside in her mind.

These days reminded her of when she first met Alvin. She couldn't sleep, because he wasn't there. She sat in her bed with her head in the pillow, and was thinking only of him and no one else. Only, this time Alvin was fighting for his life, and she couldn't bare, the fact that she may never see him open his eyes again. It was hard to accept, but Brittany knew Alvin was strong and didn't lose hope that he would make it.

Her sisters tried to comfort her, but she always told them that the only thing that could comfort her right now, was her sweetheart opening his eyes from the coma. She prayed every day, and every night, along with her sisters, also asking for Alvin to open his eyes. Brittany just couldn't bare the thought of losing him, because it was too soon, and she wanted him to live a long, healthy life with her by his side. She would kiss her promise ring, that Alvin presented to her, the night she made love with him. The night she knew that she would be with Alvin forever. _Come back, Alvin. Please. Come back to us._

The next day, Dave, Miss Miller, and the group went to visit Alvin at the hospital. Brittany was the first to be at the door to Alvin's room, and hustled to get the door open. Once the door was open, she rushed to Alvin's bed side, and glanced down at the worst sight she had ever seen in her life. Alvin was bandaged around the shoulder areas, the top of his head was bandaged, the stomach area was bandaged, and his face was completely bruised and swollen. Some of the bruises were a sick green color, while some of the others were just purple, black, and blue. He had some cuts on his face and a small cut on his bottom lip.

Brittany was horrified by Alvin's appearance, and started to cry. Her tears splashed on Alvin's bandages, and made wet spots appear. "Oh. Alvin! What did you do to deserve something like this!? You shouldn't be in this situation! Don't you dare leave me! I love you too much to lose you!" Brittany sobbed. "Please. Don't leave us! Just know I will always love you! I'll be there to the end! Please, don't leave us."

Miss Miller appeared at Brittany's side. "Calm yourself, Brittany. I'm sure Alvin is doing all he can to fight against his coma."

"I know he is. I just needed to let him know that I love him, even though he can't hear me."

"Brittany. Love has many ways of finding a way. Have you ever heard the term, "Love will find a way?"

"Yes."

"Well. If you truly, love Alvin, and he love you the same, then he can hear all the thing he just heard you say."

"Love will find a way to awaken him from this coma."

"Exactly."

At that moment, Alvin started to smile. Immediately, Dave, Simon, and Theodore, rushed to Alvin's bedside, knowing he could hear everything they were saying. Alvin continued to smile, but his eyes were still shut. Dave leaned in closer. "Alvin? Can you hear us?"

Alvin remained silent, and didn't move. However, he let in a large amount of breath, then let it out slowly. This showed everyone that he was still with them, and he could hear everything they were saying.

"I can't believe it. My boy's going to make it."

Brittany interrupted. "I have a crazy idea, that just might work."

"What is it, Brittany?"

"Have you ever believed in a kiss being able to wake up someone from an eternal slumber."

"It's possible. What are you thinking?"

"Just like Miss Miller said. '_love will find a way.' _I wonder if I were to kiss him, that he may wake up."

"I don't know. Miss Miller. What do you think?"

"It's worth a try. What do you got to lose?"

"If it's okay with you, then I agree as well. Go ahead and try, Brittany."

Brittany smiled, and prayed that this would work. "Here I go." In her mind she thought of these words_. __"Please. Alvin. Awake from your slumber with this kiss."_ She leaned inward and gently, landed a kiss on Alvin's swollen lips. She finished the kiss, then pulled her body back to the bedside. At first, nothing happened, then suddenly, they heard some moaning sounds coming from Alvin, just like when he didn't want to get up for school. It was the moment of truth. Had Brittany's kiss released Alvin from his coma?

Alvin moaned and grumbled, then slowly, his eyes started to open. The light was blinding him, as his eyes squinted open, so he struggled to raise an arm to block the light. Everybody immediately, smiled and started to cry tears of happiness.

"Theodore! Go get a doctor", exclaimed Dave.

"Yes, sir", replied Theodore.

Theodore rushed out of the room, to go alert a doctor that Alvin had finally, awaken from his sleep. Everyone else rushed to Alvin's aid. Dave put his arm in front of the light that was blinding Alvin, so that Alvin didn't have to struggle to do it himself. Brittany started to land kisses on Alvin's furry cheeks. She gripped his paw in hers, and rose it to her cheek, and planted it gently, along the surface of her left cheek, then she lowered his paw toward her lips and kissed his paw multiple times. "I thought I was going to lose you, forever!"

Alvin had a hard time talking, but managed to mutter out a few words. "I'm right here with you. I always will be."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Don't you ever leave me again!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany cried more tears of happiness then kissed Alvin's paw again.

"Your kiss is what brought me back, Brittany. I felt it, and you was right. Love did find a way."

"I'm just glad you're back."

"I'll always be with you, no matter what." Alvin raised his head up to Brittany's and kissed her on the cheek.

**Sorry for making this one so short, but I promise longer chapters or if you prefer short chapters or both long and short, let me know. New chapters will be added soon :)**


End file.
